videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Switch Video
Nintendo Switch Video is a series of game card of the Nintendo Switch that contained videos of popular children's TV shows and movies. They were developed by Majesco, though included some Nintendo and Sega owned properties such as Pokémon and Sonic. The cartridges were highly criticized for their lack of high quality imaging, the small amount of space that could be featured on one cart, and the fact that if people wanted to watch it at home and on the road, they'd have to purchase two versions of the TV show/movie. The only movies that were released were surprisingly made by DreamWorks Animation, Disney and Illumination Entertainment and were CG/LA - High School Musical, Disney's Descendants, Toy Story, Cars, The Incredibles, Finding Dory, Wreck-It Ralph, Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Trolls, Despicable Me, and The Secret Life of Pets . Unlike the regular Nintendo Switch game card, as they can only be played on a Nintendo Switch. They were released from June 2018 to present. An enchanced, remastered and updated version, aimed at older fans called the Nintendo Switch Video XG, will be released in the Future. List of TV shows * American Dragon Jake Long ** American Dragon Jake Long Volume 1 *** Bring It On *** Half Baked *** The Shaggy Frog *** Homecoming *** Siren Says *** Dreamscape *** The Love Cruise *** Fool's Gold ** American Dragon Jake Long Volume 2 *** Bite Father, Bite Son *** Furious Jealousy *** Year of the Jake *** The Academy *** Breakout *** Something Fishy This Way Comes *** Being Human *** The Hong Kong Longs * Andi Mack ** Andi Mack Volume 1 *** 13 *** Outside the Box *** Shhh! *** Dancing in the Dark ** Andi Mack Volume 2 *** It's Not About You *** She Said, She Said *** Dad Influence *** Terms of Embarrassment * Back at the Barnyard ** Back at the Barnyard Volume 1 *** The Good, the Bad and the Snotty/Escape from the Barnyard *** Cowman and Ratboy/Cow's Best Friend *** Chez Pig/The Right Cow *** Saving Mrs. Beady/The Farmer takes a Woman * Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures ** Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures Volume 1 *** Welcome to the Dreamhouse *** Clubhouse (Remix) * Ben 10 Reboot ** Ben 10: Volume 1 *** Waterfilter *** The Filth *** Freaky Gwen Ben *** Cutting Corners * Big City Greens ** Big City Greens Volume 1 *** Space Chicken/Steak Night *** Cricket Versus/Blue Tater * Big Hero 6: The Series ** Big Hero 6: The Series Volume 1 *** Issue 188 *** Big Roommates 2 ** Big Hero 6: The Series Volume 2 *** Fred's Bro-Tillion *** Food Fight * Bizaardvark ** Bizaardvark Volume 1 *** First! *** Draw My Life *** Frankie Has a Hater *** Superfan ** Bizaardvark Volume 2 *** The Collab *** Unboxing *** The First Law of Dirk *** Best Friend Tag * Bunsen Is a Beast! ** Bunsen Is a Beast! Volume 1 *** Bunsen Is a Beast!/Body and the Beast *** Hide and Go Freak/Bunsen Screams for Ice Cream * Cartoon Network Collection ** Cartoon Network Collection Volume 1 *** Fun Dungeon Face Off (from Clarence) *** The DVD (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *** Legendary Sandwich (from Teen Titans Go!) *** Escape from Monster Island (from The PowerPuff Girls) ** Cartoon Network Collection Volume 2 *** Find Your Bliss (from The PowerPuff Girls) *** Itch to Explore (from Craig of the Creek) *** The Scoop! (from Teen Titans Go!) *** The Stories (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Codename: Kids Next Door ** Codename: Kids Next Door Volume 1 *** Operation N.O.-P.O.W.U.H. *** Operation R.E.P.O.R.T. *** Operation B.R.I.E.F. *** Operation D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T. * DC Super Hero Girls ** DC Super Hero Girls Volume 1 *** Super Hero High *** All About Super Hero High *** Roomies *** Crazy Quiltin *** Power Outage *** Fall Into Super Hero High *** Designing Disaster *** Weaponomics *** Clubbing *** Saving the Day *** New Beginnings *** Batgirl vs. Supergirl *** Quinn-tessential Harley *** License to Fly *** Doubles Trouble *** Franken-Ivy *** Dude, Where's My Invisible Jet? *** The Blunder Games *** Hawkgirl's Day Off *** Ring of Mire *** The Ultimate Accessory * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) **''DC Super Hero Girls (2019)'' Volume 1 *** #SweetJustice *** #AdventureInBunnysitting *** #HateTriangle *** #BurritoBucket * Danny Phantom ** Danny Phantom Volume 1 *** Parental Bonding *** Attack of the Killer Garage Sale *** My Brother's Keeper *** Splitting Images *** Fanning the Flames *** Prisoners of Love *** Control Freaks *** Shades of Gray ** Danny Phantom Volume 2 *** Mystery Meat *** Teacher of the Year *** One of a Kind *** Million Dollar Ghost *** 13 *** Maternal Instincts *** Life Lessons *** Lucky in Love ** Danny Phantom Volume 3 *** Reign Storm (Part 1) *** Reign Storm (Part 2) *** Pirate Radio *** Doctor's Disorders *** Secret Weapons *** King Tuck *** Beauty Marked *** Micro-Management ** Danny Phantom Volume 4 *** Kindred Spirits *** Memory Blank *** Flirting With Disaster *** Torrent of Terror *** Claw of the Wild *** Girls' Night Out *** Reality Trip (Part 1) *** Reality Trip (Part 2) * Disney Channel Collection ** Disney Channel Collection Volume 1 *** Woo-oo! (from DuckTales) *** Going Extra Milo/The Undergrounders (from Milo Murphy's Law) *** Star Comes to Earth/Party with a Pony (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) ** Disney Channel Collection Volume 2 *** The Great Dime Chase (from DuckTales) *** Boss Mabel (from Gravity Falls) *** Rooting for the Enemy/Sunny Side Up (from Milo Murphy's Law) *** Bea Stays in the Picture (from Fish Hooks) *** Matchmaker/School Spirit (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Disney Junior Collection ** Disney Junior Collection Volume 1 *** Mickey's Wild Tire!/Sittin Kitty (from Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *** Stretch's Cookies/Page Turner (from Handy Manny) *** The Big Sleepover (from Sofia the First) *** Knight Time/A Bad Case of Pricklethorns (from Doc McStuffins) *** Runaway Shuttle/Surfin' the Whirlpool (from Miles from Tomorrowland) ** Disney Junior Collection Volume 2 *** Goofy Gas!/Little Big Ape (from Mickey and the Roaster Racers) *** Blue Ribbon Bunny (from Sofia the First) *** Out of the Box/Run Down Race Car (from Doc McStuffins) *** Journey to the Frozen Planet/Attack of the Flickorax (from Miles from Tomorrowland) * Dora the Explorer ** Dora the Explorer Volume 1 *** 3 Little Piggies *** The Big River *** Berry Hunt * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera ** El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Volume 1 *** Zebra Donkey/Adios Amigos *** Miracle City Worker/Dia de los Malos * Enchantimals ** Enchantimals Volume 1 *** Finding Home ** Enchantimals Volume 2 *** There's Gotta Be A Better Way *** Danessa Dearest *** Flick's Big Secret *** Dozens of Cousins *** A Skunky Nose *** Sleepover *** Tale of the Always Frozen Ice Cream *** Kitchen Chaos *** A Little Extra Zazz! *** Best Adventure * Ever After High ** Ever After High Volume 1 *** Legacy Day: A Tale of Two Tales *** True Hearts Day *** Thronecoming * The Fairly OddParents ** The Fairly OddParents Volume 1 *** Mission: Responsible/Hairicane *** Open Wide and Say Aaagh!/Odd Pirates *** The Odd Squad/For Emergencies Only *** Cheese & Crockers/Land Before Timmy ** The Fairly OddParents Volume 2 *** Anti-Poof *** Add-a-Dad/Squirrely Puffs *** Fly Boy/Temporary Fairy *** Crocker Shocker/Super Zero *** Dadbra-Cadabra/Timmy Turnip *** One Man Banned/Frenemy Mine * Fish Hooks ** Fish Hooks Volume 1 *** Bea Stays in the Pictures *** Fish Sleepover Party *** Fish Out of Water *** Doris Flores Gorgeous *** Underwater Boy *** Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus *** Bea Become an Adult Fish *** Doggonit *** Queen Bea * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Volume 1 *** Store Wars *** Berry Scary *** Who Let the Dogs In? * Gravity Falls ** Gravity Falls Volume 1 *** Tourist Trapped *** The Legend of the Gobblewonker *** The Inconveniencing *** Double Dipper *** The Time Traveler's Pig *** Boss Mabel * Hamtaro ** Hamtaro Volume 1 *** Hamtaro *** The Ham-Ham Clubhouse *** Calling all Ham-Hams! *** Come Out, Bijou! *** Diamonds of Sugar *** First Time at the Beach * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures ** Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Volume 1 *** A Moonflower is Born *** Little Blue Hemka *** What's a Chicken Plant? *** Slow Sand Rises ** Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Volume 2 *** Strange Gravity *** Seeing Red *** Moonflower Sister *** Baby Chicken Plant * Henry Danger ** Henry Danger Volume 1 *** The Danger Begins *** Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems *** The Secret Gets Out *** Tears of the Jolly Beetle ** Henry Danger Volume 2 *** Substitue Teacher *** Jasper Danger *** The Space Rock *** Birthday Girl Down * Hey Arnold! ** Hey Arnold! Volume 1 *** Arnold's Hat/Stoop Kid *** Mugged/Roughin' It *** Spelling Bee/Pigeon Man *** False Alarm/World Records ** Hey Arnold! Volume 2 *** Arnold Saves Sid/Hookey *** Save the Tree/New Teacher *** Ransom/Ms. Perfect *** Eating Contest/Rhonda's Glasses *** Eugene Goes Bad/What's Opera, Arnold? *** Stinky Goes Hollywood/Olga Get Engaged *** Dangerous Lumber/Mr. Hyunh Goes Country *** Arnold's Room/Helga vs. Big Patty *** Career Day/Hey Harold! *** Sid's Revenge/Roller Coaster *** School Play *** Parents Day ** Hey Arnold! Volume 3 *** Helga's Parrot/Chocolate Turtles *** Love and Cheese/Weighing Harold *** Grudge Match/Polishing Rhonda *** Weird Cousin/Baby Oskar *** Monkeyman!/Buses, Bikes, Subways *** Helga's Masquerade/Mr. Green Runs *** Helga On The Couch *** Summer Love *** Sid the Vampire Slayer/Big Sis *** Arnold Visits Arnie/Chocolate Boy *** Married *** Timberly Loves Arnold/Eugene, Eugene *** The Journal * iCarly ** iCarly Volume 1 *** iPilot *** iWant More Viewers * Kim Possible ** Kim Possible Volume 1 *** Grudge Match *** Job Unfair *** Virtu-Ron *** Car Trouble *** Two to Tutor *** Sick Days/The Truth Hurts *** Rufus in Show/Adventures in Rufus-Sitting *** The Fearless Ferret ** Kim Possible Volume 2 *** Exchange *** Queen Bebe *** The Full Monkey *** Mother's Day *** The Ron Factor *** Return to Wannaweep *** Hidden Talent *** The Golden Years * Knight Squad ** Knight Squad Volume 1 *** Opening Knight *** A Knight at the Roxbury *** Knight in Shining Armor Day *** One Magical Knight ** Knight Squad Volume 2 *** The Dork Knight Returns *** Tonight, Two Knight *** A Knight's Tail *** Parent Teacher Knight * Kulipari: An Army of Frogs ** Kulipari: An Army of Frogs Volume 1 *** Episode 1 *** Episode 2 * LEGO Friends ** LEGO Friends Volume 1 *** A New Girl in Town *** Stephanie's Surprise Party * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own ** Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Volume 1 *** A Pet's Best Friend Is.../Pet, Peeved *** The Wheel Deal/In the Steal Of The Night *** Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop *** Welcome to the Fitness Center *** Talent Search *** Hip-Hop Dance-Off ** Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Volume 2 *** Pitch Im-Purr-Fect/The Big Sleep-Over *** Let It Go (Not The Hit Song)/The Fast and Fur-ious * Mega Man: Fully Charged ** Mega Man: Fully Charged Volume 1 *** Throwing Shade (Part I & II) *** Drilling Deep/Videodrone * Miraculous Ladybug ** Miraculous Ladybug Volume 1 *** Stormy Weather *** The Bubbler *** The Pharaoh *** Lady Wifi ** Miraculous Ladybug Volume 2 *** Timebreaker *** Mr. Pigeon *** The Evillustrator *** Rogercop ** Miraculous Ladybug Volume 3 *** Horrificator *** Copycat *** Kung Food *** Dark Cupid * Monster High ** Monster High Volume 1 *** New Ghoul @ School *** Fright On! *** Jaundice Brothers *** Talon Show *** Fear Squad *** Substitute Creature *** Party Planners *** Blue Lagoona *** Copy Canine *** Bad Scare Day *** Totally Busted *** Shock and Awesome * My Life as a Teenage Robot ** My Life as a Teenage Robot Volume 1 *** If Came From Next Door/Pest Control *** Sibling Tsunami/I Was A Preschool Dropout * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Volume 1 *** Friendship is Magic *** The Ticket Master *** Boast Busters ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Volume 2 *** Luna Eclipsed *** May the Best Pet Win! * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ** My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Volume 1 *** Dance Magic *** Movie Magic *** Mirror Magic * Nickelodeon Collection ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 1 *** Tommy's First Birthday (from Rugrats) *** Downtown as Fruits/Eugene's Bike (from Hey Arnold!) *** No Pain, No Gain/Who Gives a Buck (from Rocko's Modern Life) ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 2 *** Starstruck/Who's Taffy? (from Rugrats) *** Arnold & Lila/Grand Prix (from Hey Arnold!) *** A Dam Too Far/Long in the Teeth (from The Angry Beavers) ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 3 *** Beaver Fever/Same Time Last Week (from The Angry Beavers) *** Dem Bones/Winslow's Home Videos/You're Fired (from CatDog) *** The Trouble With Darwin (from The Wild Thornberrys) * PAW Patrol ** PAW Patrol Volume 1 *** Pup and the Kitty-tastrophe/Pup Save a Train *** Pup Pup Boogie/Pup in a Fog ** PAW Patrol Volume 2 *** Pups Make a Splash/Pups Fall Festival *** Pups Save the Sea Turtles/Pups and the Very Big Baby * Peppa Pig ** Peppa Pig Volume 1 *** Muddy Puddle *** Mr. Dinosaur is Lost *** Best Friend *** Hiccups *** Snow *** Fancy Dress Party *** Very Hot Day *** At the Beach *** My Birthday Party *** School Play * Phineas and Ferb + Milo Murphy's Law ** Phineas and Milo ''Volume 1: Beginnings ** * ''Pokémon ** Pokémon: Sun & Moon Volume 1 *** Alola to New Adventure! *** The Guardian's Challenge! ** Pokémon: Sun & Moon Volume 2 *** Loading the Dex! *** First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style * Polly Pocket (2018) ** Polly Pocket Volume 1 *** Tiny Power *** Bumpy Ride ** Polly Pocket Volume 2 *** Doggone Dog *** Super Tiny Fly * The Proud Family ** The Proud Family Volume 1 ** Tween Town ** Twins to Tweens * Recess ** Recess: Volume 1 *** The Great Jungle Gym Stand Off *** The Break In *** The New Kid * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 *** Mystic Mayhem *** Origami Tsunami/Donnie's Gift * Rocko's Modern Life ** Rocko's Modern Life Volume 1 *** Heff in a Handbasket/Wallaby on Wheels *** Zanzibar/Fatal Contraption *** Wacky Delly * Shimmer and Shine ** Shimmer and Shine Volume 1 *** Welcome to Zahramy Falls *** All Bottled Up/Zoom Zahramay ** Shimmer and Shine Volume 2 *** A Tree-mendous Rescue/Flying Flour *** Mermaid Mayhem/Snow Place We'd Rather Be * Shopkins ** Shopkins: Chef Club *** Chef Club *** Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party *** After Party ** Shopkins: World Vacation *** World Vacation *** Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake *** Shopkins World Fair *** World Wide Vacation *** Lights, Camera, Shopkins! ** Shopkins: Wild *** Wild *** Look Within *** Be Mine Cutie *** Go Cheeky! *** Hey! Listen! *** Keep in Touch *** A Shoppet Out of Pawville * Skylanders Academy ** Skylanders Academy Volume 1 *** Skylanders Unite! *** My Way or the Sky Way * SpongeBob SquarePants ** SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 1 *** Model Sponge *** Patrick Man! *** Snail Mail *** Don't Wake Patrick ** SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 2 *** SpongeBob LongPants *** Larry's Gym *** Sportz *** Doodle Dimension * Sonic Boom ** Sonic Boom Volume 1 *** The Sidekick/Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days? *** Translate This/Buster ** Sonic Boom Volume 2 *** My Fair Sticksy/Fortress of Squalitude *** Double Doomsday/Eggheads * Sonic X ** Sonic X Volume 1 *** Chaos Control Freaks *** Sonic to the Rescue * Strawberry Shortcake ** Strawberry Shortcake Volume 1 *** Meet Strawberry Shortcake *** Spring in Strawberry Shortcake *** Get Well Adventures * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters ** Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters Volume 1 *** Confessions of a Teenage Superhero *** Pulled in Every Direction * Tangled: The Series ** Tangled: The Series Volume 1 *** What the Hair!? *** Rapunzel's Enemy *** Fitzherbert P.I. *** Challenge of the Brave ** Tangled: The Series Volume 2 *** Cassandra v. Eugene *** The Return of Strongbow *** In Like Flynn *** Great Expotations * Teen Titans ** Teen Titans Volume 1 *** Date with Destiny *** Terra * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Volume 1 *** The Retroville 9/Grumpy Young Men *** Monster Hunt/Jimmy for President *** Return of the Nanobots *** Sheen's Brain * The Loud House ** The Loud House Volume 1 *** Left in the Dark/Get the Message *** Heavy Meddle/Making the Case ** The Loud House Volume 2 *** Along Came a Sister/Chore and Peace *** Project Loud House/In Tents Debate * The Proud Family ** The Proud Family Volume 1 *** Tween Town *** Twins to Tweens * The Thundermans ** The Thundermans Volume 1 *** Adventures in Supersitting *** Phoebe vs. Max ** The Thundermans Volume 2 *** Dinner Party *** Report Card * Thomas & Friends ** Thomas & Friends Volume 1 *** Springtime for Diesel *** A Most Singular Engine *** Dowager Hatt's Busy Day ** Thomas & Friends Volume 2 *** Diesel and the Ducklings *** The Way She Does It *** Pouty James * Totally Spies! ** Totally Spies! Volume 1 *** A Thing for Musicians *** The New Jerry *** Spy vs. Spy * True and the Rainbow Kingdom ** True and the Rainbow Kingdom Volume 1 *** Super Duper Dance Party *** Frookie Sitting *** Zappy Cling! *** Zip Zap Zoooom! ** True and the Rainbow Kingdom Volume 2 *** A Royal Stink *** Great Grizmos *** Little Helpers *** Wishing Heart Hollow * T.U.F.F. Puppy ** T.U.F.F. Puppy Volume 1 *** Purr-fect Partners/Doom-mates *** Crusin' for a Bruisin'/Puppy Love *** Mall Rat/Operation: Happy Birthday *** Toast of T.U.F.F./Share-A-Lair *** Snapnapped/Mom-A-Geddon * Victorious ** Victorious Volume 1 *** Pilot *** The Bird Scene * Voltron: Legendary Defender ** Voltron: Legendary Defender Volume 1 *** Some Assembly Required *** Return of the Gladiator * Winx Club ** Winx Club Volume 1 *** It Feels Like Magic *** More Than High Schooll * Yo-Kai Watch ** Yo-Kai Watch Volume 1 *** Yo-Kai Are Real!/The Spooky Intersection *** The One in the Water/Why Did You Say That?/Katie's Secret Movies Very few movies were released on Nintendo Switch Video. They included: * A Boy Named Charlie Brown * A Goofy Movie * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Avery * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (2019) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Bee Movie * Big Hero 6 * Bolt * Brave * Brother Bear * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Cats Don't Dance * Charlotte's Web ''(1973) * ''Chicken Little * Chicken Run * Coco * The Croods * Dinosaur * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Disney's Descendants * Disney's Descendants 2 * Disney's Descendants 3 * Dr. Seuss half-hour TV specials ** The Butter Battle Book ** The Cat in the Hat ** Daisy-Head Mayzie ** Dr. Seuss on the Loose ** The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat ** Halloween is Grinch Night ** The Hoober-Bloob Highway ** Horton Hears a Who ** How the Grinch Stole Christmas ** The Lorax ** Pontoffel Pock * Early Man * The Emperor's New Groove * Epic * Fantasia 2000 * Ferdinand * Finding Dory * Finding Nemo * Frozen * Gnomeo & Juliet * The Good Dinosaur * Hercules * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * High School Musical * High School Musical 2 * High School Musical 3: Senior Year * Home on the Range * Horton Hears a Who! * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Inside Out * Invader ZIM: Enter the Florpus * The Iron Giant * The Jungle Book 2 * Kiki's Delivery Service * The King and I (1999) * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Lego Movie * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Lilo & Stitch * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King (2019) * The Little Mermaid * Looney Tunes Back in Action * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Mars Needs Moms * Mary Poppins * Mary Poppins Returns * Meet the Robinsons * Megamind * Minions * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Moana * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Mulan * The Muppets * Muppets Most Wanted * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Osmosis Jones * Piglet's Big Movie * The Pirate Fairy * Planes * Planes: Fire & Rescue * Pocahontas * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * The Prince of Egypt * The Princess and the Frog * Puss in Boots * Quest for Camelot * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Ratatouille * Return to Never Land * Rio * Rio 2 * Rise of the Guardians * Robots * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Secret of the Wings * The Secrets of the Muppets * Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting * Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Sherlock Gnomes * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Sing * Smallfoot * Snoopy Come Home * Space Jam * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Song of the Cloud Forest * Tangled * Tarzan * Tarzan 2 * The Tigger Movie * Tinker Bell * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 * Treasure Planet * Trolls * Up * Valiant * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Wall-E * The Wild * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Wonder Park * Wreck-It Ralph * Zootopia Compilations * Shrek & Shrek 2 (Shrek ''/ ''Shrek 2) * Shrek Trilogy (Shrek ''/ ''Shrek 2 ''/ ''Shrek the Third) * Shrek ''/ ''Madagascar * Shrek ''/ ''Kung Fu Panda * Shrek ''/ ''How to Train Your Dragon * Shrek ''/ ''The Croods * Shrek ''/ Trolls'' * Madagascar Trilogy ''(''Madagascar ''/ ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa ''/ ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted)' * Madagascar ''/ ''Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda Trilogy ''(''Kung Fu Panda ''/ ''Kung Fu Panda 2 ''/ ''Kung Fu Panda 3) * How to Train Your Dragon Trilogy ''(''How to Train Your Dragon ''/ ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 ''/ ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * Rise of the Guardians ''/ ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * An American Tail & An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ''(''An American Tail ''/ ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * An American Tail ''/ ''The Land Before Time * An American Tail ''/ ''Balto * Balto ''/ ''Avery the Warrior * Despicable Me Trilogy ''(''Despicable Me ''/ ''Despicable Me 2 / Despicable Me 3) * Despicable Me ''/ ''The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret Life of Pets ''/ ''Sing * The Lego Movie / The Lego Batman Movie / The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Lego Movie ''/ ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Lego Movie ''/ ''Storks * The Lego Movie ''/ ''Wild Jungle * The Lego Movie ''/ ''Smallfoot * Storks ''/ ''Wild Jungle * Storks ''/ ''Smallfoot * Life of Teenagers ''/ ''Space Jam * Life of Teenagers ''/ ''The Iron Giant * Life of Teenagers ''/ ''Storks * Space Jam ''/ ''The Iron Giant * Life of Teenagers & Newer Life of Teenagers ''(''Life of Teenagers ''/ ''Newer Life of Teenagers) * Toy Story Trilogy ''(''Toy Story ''/ ''Toy Story 2 /'' Toy Story 3'') * Toy Story & Toy Story 2 ''(''Toy Story ''/ ''Toy Story 2) * Toy Story ''/ ''Monsters, Inc. * Toy Story ''/ ''Finding Nemo * Toy Story ''/ ''The Incredibles * Toy Story 2 ''/ ''Monsters University * Toy Story 3 / Finding Dory * Monsters, Inc. & Monsters University * Cars Trilogy (Cars ''/ ''Cars 2 ''/ ''Cars 3) * Cars ''/ ''Planes * The Muppets/''Muppets Most Wanted'' * High School Musical Trilogy (High School Musical ''/ ''High School Musical 2 ''/ ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year) * High School Musical & High School Musical 2 (High School Musical ''/ ''High School Musical 2) * High School Musical ''/ ''Descendants * High School Musical ''/ ''Descendants ''/ ''Zombies * Descendants Trilogy (Descendants ''/ ''Descendants 2 ''/ ''Descendants 3) * Descendants ''/ ''Descendants 2 * Descendants ''/ ''Zombies * Wreck-It Ralph & Ralph Breaks the Internet (Wreck-It Ralph ''/ ''Ralph Breaks the Internet) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water ''/ ''Wonder Park More coming soon! Nintendo Switch Video XG Nintendo Switch Video XG is a re-innovated, revised and revamped re-release of the original Nintendo Switch Video. As XG says Extra Generations, it's aimed for older and teenage fans of Nintendo, as it would feature more Films and Television Series releases, not only aimed at all ages that are released from the 1970s-2000s, but also media aimed at Teenagers and Adults as well. It features enchanced audio and resolutions. The re-release will also feature more Companies distributing home Media here. List of Television Series *''Shonen Jump'' **''My Hero Academia/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations 2-in-1 Pack'' ***''Volume 1: Beginnings'' ***''Volume 2: '' ***''Volume 3:'' **''One Piece'' **''Fist of the North Star'' **''Dragon Ball'' **''Sailor Moon'' **''Kinnikuman'' **''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' ***''Phantom Blood Vol. 1'' ***''Phantom Blood Vol. 2'' ***''Phantom Blood Vol. 3'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Beast King GoLion/Voltron: Defender of the Universe'' *''Spider-Man series **''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends *** Triumph of the Green Goblin *** Spidey Goes Hollywood *** The Origin of the Iceman *** Firestar is Born *** Along Came Spidey *** 7 Little Superheroes *** The Bride of Dracula! *** Spidey Meets the Girl from Tomorrow **''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' **''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''Braves series *''Robot Romance Trilogy **''Combattler V'' **''Voltes V'' **''Commander Daimos'' *''Gainax Mecha Trinity'' **''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' ***Volume 1: The Drill of **''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' **''Diebuster'' *''NBC Classics'' **''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: Beginnings '' *''TGIF'' *''Doctor Who Classics'' *''Sherlock'' *''Blackadder'' *Kamen Rider (Asian exclusive; with English Dubs from the Cartoon Network Asian Broadcasts) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' * Speed Racer ** Speed Racer Volume 1 Disc 1 *** The Great Plan (Part 1) *** The Great Plan (Part 2) *** Challenge of the Masked Racer (Part 1) *** Challenge of the Masked Racer (Part 2) *** The Secret Engine (Part 1) *** The Secret Engine (Part 2) ** Speed Racer Volume 1 Disc 2 *** The Race Against the Mammoth Car (Part 1) *** The Race Against the Mammoth Car (Part 2) *** The Most Dangerous Race (Part 1) *** The Most Dangerous Race (Part 2) *** The Most Dangerous Race (Part 3) *** Race for Revenge (Part 1) *** Race for Revenge (Part 2) ** Speed Racer Volume 1 Disc 3 *** The Desperate Desert Race (Part 1) *** The Desperate Desert Race (Part 2) *** The Fire Race (Part 1) *** The Fire Race (Part 2) *** Girl Daredevil (Part 1) *** Girl Daredevil (Part 2) ** Speed Racer Volume 1 Disc 4 *** The Fastest Car on Earth (Part 1) *** The Fastest Car on Earth (Part 2) *** Mach 5 vs. Mach 5 (Part 1) *** Mach 5 vs. Mach 5 (Part 2) *** The Royal Racer (Part 1) *** The Royal Racer (Part 2) *** The Car Hater ** Speed Racer Volume 2 Disc 1 *** The Terrifying Gambler *** The Race Against Time (Part 1) *** The Race Against Time (Part 2) *** The Snake Track *** The Man on the Lam *** Gang of Assassins (Part 1) *** Gang of Assassins (Part 2) ** Speed Racer Volume 2 Disc 2 *** The Race For Life *** The Supersonic Car *** Crash in the Jungle (Part 1) *** Crash in the Jungle (Part 2) *** The Secret Invaders (Part 1) *** The Secret Invaders (Part 2) *** The Man Behind the Mask ** Speed Racer Volume 2 Disc 3 *** The Car Destroyer *** The Desperate Racer *** The Dangerous Witness *** Race the Laser Tank *** The Great Car Wrestling Match *** Motorcycle Apaches ** Speed Racer Volume 2 Disc 4 *** Car With a Brain *** Junk Car Grand Prix *** The Car in the Sky *** The Trick Race *** The Race Around the World (Part 1) *** The Race Around the World (Part 2) Movies *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' **''Iron Man'' Trilogy **''Thor'' Trilogy **''Captain America'' Trilogy **''Captain Marvel'' **''The Incredible Hulk'' **''Avengers Quadrilogy'' **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' *''Star Wars'' **''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' **''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' **''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' **''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' **''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' **''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' **''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' **''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' *''Mazinger series'' *''Indiana Jones'' *''Back to the Future'' *''DC Comic series'' *''Disney Classics series'' **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **''Pinocchio'' **''Fantasia'' (uncut) **''Dumbo'' **''Bambi'' **''Cinderella'' **''Alice in Wonderland'' **''Peter Pan'' **''Lady and the Tramp'' **''Sleeping Beauty'' **''101 Dalmatians'' **''The Sword in the Stone'' **''The Jungle Book'' **''The Aristocats'' **''Robin Hood'' **''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' **''The Rescuers'' (uncut) **''The Fox and the Hound'' **''The Black Cauldron'' **''The Great Mouse Detective'' **''Oliver and Company'' **''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: The Movie'' *''Godzilla series'' *''Rampage'' *''Metropolis (2001)'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park III'' *''Jurassic World'' *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' *''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) *''Wrath of the Titans'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters II'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Masters of the Universe'' *''The NeverEnding Story'' *''The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter'' Gallery File:SpongeBob-SquarePants-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:The-Loud-House-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Bunsen-Is-a-Beast!-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Henry-Danger-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:The-Thundermans-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Knight-Squad-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:PAW-Patrol-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shimmer-and-Shine-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Peppa-Pig-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:True-and-the-Rainbow-Kingdom-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Nickelodeon-Collection-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Teen-Titans_(2003)-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:DC-Super-Hero-Girls-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Cartoon-Network-Collection-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Big-Hero-6-The-Series-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Tangled-The-Series-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Big-City-Greens-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Bizaardvark-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Andi-Mack-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Disney-Channel-Collection-Volume-1.png File:Disney-Junior-Collection-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:My-Little-Pony-Friendship-is-Magic-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Littlest-Pet-Shop-A-World-of-Our-Own-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Hanazuki-Full-of-Treasures-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Stretch-Armstrong-and-the-Flex-Fighters-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Barbie-Dreamhouse-Adventures-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Monster-High-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Ever-After-High-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Enchantimals-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Thomas-&-Friends-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shopkins-Chef-Club-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shopkins-World-Vacation-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shopkins-Wild-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:LEGO-Friends-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Strawberry-Shortcake-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Totally-Spies-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Miraculous-Ladybug-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Pokémon-Sun-&-Moon-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Sonic-Boom-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Hey-Arnold!-The-Jungle-Movie-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Wreck-It-Ralph-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Toy-Story-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Toy-Story-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Toy-Story-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Disney-and-Pixar-Cars-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Cars-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Cars-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Finding-Dory-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:The-Incredibles-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:High-School-Musical-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:High-School-Musical-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Disney's-Descendants-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Disney's-Descendants-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Despicable-Me-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Despicable-Me-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Despicable-Me-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:The-Secret-Life-of-Pets-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Shrek-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Shrek-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Madagascar-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Madagascar-Escape-2-Africa-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Madagascar-3-Europe's-Most-Wanted-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Kung-Fu-Panda-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Kung-Fu-Panda-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Kung-Fu-Panda-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Trolls-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch